In dentistry, it is common to use various cements for different procedures. One such type of cement that is commonly used is a powder cement that is activated by a liquid forming a mixture that is applied in various dental procedures. Typically, the dentist must mix the cement powder and activating liquid on a slab or pallet by hand and apply the mixed cement to a prepared tooth with a spatula or other suitable hand instrument. The dentist can also place the mixed cement into an empty tube for application with an applicator gun or a syringe. The mixing and placement of these types of powder cements being activated with a liquid activator has proven to be messy and difficult. In efforts to solve these problems and to provide a more convenient method and apparatus to apply liquid activated powder cements, relatively complex capsules have been created requiring costly and specially designed apparatus to use them. Generally, a specially designed capsule is used containing a quantity of cement powder and a separate section containing the activating liquid. Either a specially designed folding nozzle or a separate pin inserted into the nozzle is used to prevent the cement powder from entering the nozzle prior to mixing. If the cement powder enters the nozzle prior to mixing, the powder contained therein will not mix properly, resulting in clogging or improperly applied cement. Special apparatus or devices are needed to crush the portion of the capsule containing the activating liquid. A shaker or amalgamator is then used to thoroughly mix or amalgamate the cement powder with the activating liquid to result in a homogeneous mixture of cement. The capsule is then removed from the amalgamator and placed within a gun or applicator for dispensing the cement. These complicated devices, while attempting to make the application of a cement powder activated by a liquid more convenient for the dentist, have resulted in more complex, costly and difficult procedures for the dentist. Therefore, there is a need for a simpler, less complex capsule and system for applying liquid activated cement powder that can be more easily and conveniently used by a dentist, resulting in less cost.